Reamers typically have elongate blades clamped in position in an axial slot or recess in a reamer body and the radial position of the blade relative to the reamer body is adjusted by means of a pair of adjustment screws that act directly against the blade to move the blade substantially radially. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,102 assigned to Cogsdill Tool products Inc.
The above arrangement has a disadvantage that when the blade is moved by adjustment of either or both adjustment screws the blade may tilt by small amounts so that the cutting edge not within accepted tolerances over its whole length and the blade may also move axially relative to the reamer body as it is moved radially. These very small movement of the blade are unacceptable when machining to very small tolerances of upto 50 microns. This means that accurate adjustment of the blade is a time consuming process achieved by trial and error.
It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,516 to mount a cutting blade on a boring tool using a clamping shoe which engages in parallel grooves present on the front face of the blade.